


Ice Skating

by mysticmoonlight



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Cute, Doctors & Physicians, F/F, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmoonlight/pseuds/mysticmoonlight
Summary: Chicago Med ED staff go ice skating :)
Relationships: Sarah Reese & Reader, Sarah Reese X Reader, Sarah Reese/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> F/n-First Name  
> L/n-Last Name

As you walk in with Dr Bekker, Maggie hands you both tickets to the local ice rink down town. "Skating session tonight, no excuses. If I can swing it after chemo, you can too." You nod and look at Ava who is also excited. As you put your bags down, Maggie pulls you aside. "Do you have any idea where Reese is?" You shrug. "Haven't seen her, but it says she is here. I have a couple ideas though, so I'll get back to you on that one. Give me 30 minutes." Maggie nods and passes you Sarah's ticket before getting a bleep from the Ambo. You run off to the main place you think Reese would be, which is the toilets by the Psych ward. You slowly enter, before seeing Sarah crying at the faucets. "Sarah? What's wrong?" You carefully approach her and grab a tissue to wipe her tears. 

"April was on a dating app this morning, and she found Joey on there. I just broke up with him." She manages to say through tears. "Oh Sarah, I am so sorry." You pull her into a tight hug and comfort her as she cries. "Do you want me to ask Goodwin if you can take a day's medical leave?" She pulls away and shakes her head. "No. Work will be good for me. As I long as I go no where near pathology." You smile. "That's perfect, because Maggie gave us all tickets to go ice skating later." You try to hand her the ticket but she is hesitant. "Oh come on Reese, it will be fun. It's only the ED staff." She reluctantly takes it and smiles. "Don't let me near pathology either, or I will be down there to beat his ass." You say whilst walking out of the bathrooms which results in a small laugh from Reese. You finally give her a hug in the elevator before letting her go into the ED for psych cases. 

As you run around looking at patients, Reese stands there staring at you, almost glazed. Dr Charles walks up to her. "Sarah! There you are, where have you been? And what are you staring at?" She jumps slightly. "Nothing!" Dr Charles laughs. "Likely story, you don't need to hide anything from me. Anyway treatment 5 awaits, you go girl!" 

You and Reese both get on with your days, and soon it's time for lunch break, and you see her stood near Reese at the coffee station. You go and grab her arm and walk her away. "You know Reese, you are too good to be crying over him." She shakes her head playfully to which you nod at her. You both sit down and each your food together while talking. After lunch you head back up to the ED and keep carrying on with your days, when Dr Charles approaches. "Is Sarah alright? I saw what happened in the lunch queue." You face him. "Tough day for her, but she will tell you herself when she's ready. Much as I can say." You walk off back to treat patients, which leaves Dr Charles thinking about what you just said. He goes up to her and pulls her aside. "Sarah what's going on? I can tell that you seem off today." She repeats to him what she told you, which results in a hug from Charles. "Got this later though." She shows Dr Charles her ticket, to which he pulls out his matching ticket. "Honestly it's going to be great, especially since it's just the ED staff." She nods and they both walk off back to work. 

At the end of the shift you all go home to get ready. You turn up in a long sleeve fancy top and trousers, and some makeup. As you turn up, Maggie ticks off your name. "What are you doing? Taking attendance? We aren't in grade school!" Which results in a laugh from the whole group. Dr Bekker pipes up. "That's what I said! Unnecessary paper!" You both laugh. The clock strikes 8 and the whole crew have turned up. Maggie reads off the list. "So we have, Natalie, Will, April, Ethan, Daniel, Sharon who doesn't want to be here, Ava, Connor, Monique, Sarah and F/n. Let's get skating!" As you all go to get on the ice, Monique makes a comment. "I'm literally the only one here without a partner." You gesture to yourself and Sarah, with an ahem. "But you two are best friends, so close enough." You reply, "You can skate with Maggie!" You notice Reese is reluctant to get on the ice, and take off her scarf. "1. You know scarfs aren't allowed as a safety risk," She groans as you gently remove her scarf. "2. What's wrong? Why don't you want to get on the ice?" She mumbles something. "Repeat that please?" "I can't skate!" 

"That's fine! I can teach you!" You hold her hand as you help her onto the ice. She falls backwards but you catch her before she hits the ice, and help her back up again. You can see Maggie, April and Monique gossiping together across the ice, and they keep glancing over at the both of you, which you eventually forget as Reese nearly falls again. "Put one hand on the hand rail and I'll hold the other hand." She does so and begins to get her balance. As you do, you see Dr Charles skate past and try to show off, but fall in the process. "Nice one Daniel!" You shout across the ice. You hear Reese begin to laugh which makes you smile. She tries to turn skate a bit faster but she falls and once again you catch her. "No need to show off, it's your first session. You aren't here to impress anyone," You laugh and Reese's cheeks turn red which you just think is from the cold. She steps off the ice. "I want to see you do a lap around the rink as fast as you can. Go!" "Reese-" "Go!" You laugh and take off as fast as you can, and make it round the rink in a clean 30 seconds. When you get back to her she is shocked which makes you giggle. "Your face is priceless." 

She gets back on the ice and attempts to skate without her hand on the rail, with you holding the other hand. Her cheeks turn red again when you take her hand, but you assume once again it's just the cold. You carry on like for the rest of the session, and try skate with the others for a bit of it. After all get off, you head for some food at the local Chipotle. The others take off after getting their food, but you two linger for a bit longer. As you eat, Reese begins to talk. "Thank you for earlier, in the bathroom. I was a wreck." You gulp your food down. "You aren't a wreck, you are an amazing person who sees the good in everyone which he took advantage of. Joey has no idea what he's missing honestly." She finishes her food while you talk. "I've been meaning to tell you, the dating app wasn't the only reason why I broke up with Joey." You talk as you clear up your stuff and walk to her car. "What's the other reason, or reasons?" She blushes slightly. "It's because I've got my sights on someone else." 

You both sit in the car together. "Ooh! Do tell! Also, I will just say the guy who wins your heart will be so lucky." You smile at her. "It's not a guy, I want. It's a girl." Your eyes widen. "Okay I won't ask too many questions, but do they work at Med?" She nods. "The Emergency Department?" She nods once again. "Okay so it's one of the nurses." She shakes her head. "You're messing with me, either that or you like someone who's taken." She blushes. "Nope they are a single female doctor in the ED." You look puzzled. "I'm the only person who fits that." It hits you like a ton of bricks as you realise, and you both blush, hard. "Wait you like me?" She nods. "I have for a while now, and I know you may not like me, or even want to be friends, and I-" You pull her in and kiss her. "Nonsense. I said the person who wins your heart would be very lucky, and I guess that lucky person is me." She blushes once again. "Why don't you come hang out at my apartment? I don't have a shift til Friday." You happily nod as she starts the car and drives. You get back to her apartment, and you both sit on the couch while sipping hot cocoa's that Sarah made. "I'd say that was a pretty good first date." Reese tries to talk but nothing falls out of her mouth, which makes you laugh. She comes to sit back down, before you kiss her on the forehead and utter, "Nerd." She leans on you, quite sleepy. "I don't know how we will tell people about this." You run her fingers through her hair. "Nothing new, just another couple to add to the list of couples in the ED." After a couple minutes, Sarah falls asleep blushing on top of you. What an amazing night.


End file.
